onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo Bars
Apollo Bars are candy bars featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in fifth episode of the first season. History In 2001, Emma and her boyfriend, Neal, shoplift at the Pay-Rite Market in Portland. Neal is stealing an Apollo bar from the counter just as a customer notices him and tries to raise the alarm. Emma manages to save them by feigning labor pains, which buys them enough time to run away. Ten years later, when Henry arrives for one of his therapy session with Archie, the boy shows Archie a flashlight and some Apollo bars he plans to bring with him to the mines while searching for proof of the Dark Curse. Having been given orders by Regina to make Henry give up on his obsession or risk losing his job, Archie puts a stop to Henry's plans, bluntly telling him that he believes in as a "delusion". This crushes Henry's spirits and he runs away from the office in a distraught state. Shortly after as Emma is confronting Archie for what he did, the two receive news that Henry is nowhere to be found as a horrified Archie realizes the boy ventured into the mines. His suspicions are confirmed when he arrives there and finds one of Henry's candy bars outside the mine entrance. At the Dark Star Pharmacy, Nicholas and Ava Zimmer attempt to steal food by putting it into Henry's backpack, with one of the stolen goods being an Apollo bar. They frame Henry for the theft when they are caught by Mr. Clark, who calls Regina. She arrives, and upon noticing up the Apollo bar, states that Henry does not eat candy and knows better than to steal, which makes her confident that Henry is being framed by the two orphans. As an upcoming storm is due to arrive soon, Mary Margaret goes shopping for supplies at the pharmacy. Kathryn, David's wife, is also there as she is accompanied by Regina. As Mary Margaret grabs an Apollo bar off the shelf to put into her item basket, the two women bump into each other and their items spill onto the floor. Kathryn stoops down to help Mary Margaret collect the items and returns the Apollo bar to her. Worried about Henry's state, Emma rushes an unconscious Henry to the hospital, where she attempts to work out a cause for why he fainted. She empties out Henry's backpack, and an Apollo bar falls out along with his storybook. }} In Neverland, Devin is approached by Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina, who ask for a message to be delivered to Henry. When Regina offers him an Apollo bar, he takes it and inhales the sweet scent, but then proceeds to chuck it into the jungle as he scoffs at them. }} }} }} }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The design for the Apollo Bars was created by Hopewell Works, a custom fabrication studio in Vancouver, British Columbia. *Mckenna Grace kept the candy-bar wrapper from the episode "The Dark Swan" as a souvenir of her first episode. |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *Apollo bars are a fictional brand on Lost, another show that Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis worked on. **According to Lostpedia, The Apollo Candy Bar's name is in reference to Apollo, the Greek god of the sun, music, medicine and healing, light, truth, archery and also a bringer of death-dealing plague. All these elements are found thematically throughout Lost. Popular Culture *The typeface style used for the Apollo brand is similar to the Wonka bars in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The golden oracle bars are also similar to Wonka's golden tickets. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. Note: In "Welcome to Storybrooke", an Apollo bar is lying on top of Henry's backpack next to the wishing well. References ru:Шоколадка Apollo